The Fires of Spring
by DarkArticle
Summary: Nancy reinvents herself and attracts attention from the Marauders and one Lily Evans. There will be tears of joy and sadness as this group of friends discover their true selves in times trouble.


*Sorry it took me so long to write a new fic, I've been having computer troubles as well as lots of school work, but I will be trying to add new chapters to this whenever I can. Please leave reviews / constructive criticism as I am always happy to hear from people! This is going to be quite a long fanfic I hope you enjoy it!

(Sorry that Nancy is a bit of a Mary Sue but I like her that way)

Rated M for language and eventual naughty times

Sirius/OC James/OC James/Lily and eventually everybodies favourite Wolfstar!

**I don't own Harry Potter nor am I trying to claim it has my ow way, shape or form , this is merely an extension of J.K Rowling

It was 7.30am on the 2nd September and bodies all throughout the Gryffindor tower began to stir.

Nancy Westwood awoke, her almost white blonde hair tied up in what was an immaculate bun 8 hours ago but was now a half fallen out mess. She swept her hair out of her face and started to get ready for the first day of her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The rest of the girls in her dorm were gossiping about what happened over the summer but Nancy was busy reinventing herself. She pulled on her white blouse and Gryffindor jumper, that part had remained the same (although her shirt was slightly more filled as a growth spurt over the summer holidays had resulted in growth in a few other places). She then pulled on her skirt, the waistband rolled over a few times to show her off her legs, that part was also the same; the new edition was a black lacy bra and thong combo with suspenders and stockings that could be seen when her skirt swished enough, or if she bent over. She applied a generous amount of lipstick, smacked her lips together and smiled. This year was Nancy's year for sure.

On the opposite side of the tower 3 boys were getting out of bed (and 1 was still snoring, loudly).

James Potter and Sirius Black were awake half dressed looking over new prank material.

"Picked these babies up from the joke shop in Diagon Alley." James smiled.

"No kidding, how did you get these James? They've been sold out for months!" Sirius exclaimed as he held the different pots of rancid smelling gloop.

"I have my methods."

The boys chuckled and began plotting the first of many pranks.

Remus Lupin looked over at the boys and sighed, while Sirius and James were his best friends their incessant pranking of anyone and everyone can get quite tiring. He got dressed quickly, slipping into his fresh robes. There was nothing Remus loved more than putting on fresh robes, the bright white of his shirt, not a single crease or smudge and the smooth black of his trousers, pressed and ready for a hard terms work.

Remus was in a trance like state, he was enjoying getting back into a routine, however his trance was interrupted by a loud shout.

"SOD OFF JAMES!" squealed Peter, clutching his head in his hand, before throwing a shoe back at Potter.

"Peter if you don't wake up and get ready we'll be late to breakfast, and it will go cold, and you know how I feel about cold egg."

Peter reluctantly got out of bed, the other boys went down to the common room while they waited for him.

Nancy crept down the stairs, before remembering the new Nancy, no more sneaking around quitely, no more sitting alone, the new Nancy is an extrovert who liked being loud, parties and boys. She regained herself and then walked confidently into the common room.

Almost immediately Sirius and James noticed her.

"Hey Prongs, Westwood's looking pretty hot this year, might even be better than Evans."

"Pad, I'll believe that when it se-" James turned around as he spoke, his and Sirius's tongues pratically hanging out of their mouths as they caught a glimpse of her suspenders.

"Fucking hell, when did she get so... soo.. sooo unff!" James found it hard to believe she was the same girl.

"Dibs." Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"What?"

"Dibs."

"Sirius!"

"I saw her first Prongs."

Remus spoke up from behind his book.

"You do realise she is in fact a human being, who would probably not appreciate being 'dibsed'."

Sirius took a few seconds to gather a response.

"Moony, Moony, Moony... the thing about that is, she's never going to find out."

Remus sighed heavily, knowing he could never change Sirius's ways.

"Westwood!" Sirius shouted, in a bid to attract her attention.

Nancy's eyes widened when she heard her name before turning slowly on her heel.

"What _Black_?" she says flirtatiously, an alien language to the old Nancy.

"Hi Nance." Sirius smiled. "Did ya' have a good summer?"

"It was okay, but I'm to be back."

"Same."

All the boys were taken aback by Nancy's metamorphosis, but none more than Remus, who had been friends with her for quite some time after sitting next year in Transfiguration and Charms.

"Hello." Remus said weakly.

"Hi Rem, how was your summer?" Nancy smiled at him, it wasn't a flirty smile though, it was the smile of a friend, and Remus appreciated that.

"It was good, read a lot, got ahead on some work for schoo-"

"Moony, you're such a bore." Sirius chirped. "So Nancy, shall we go to breakfast?"

Sirius linked arms with her and practically pulled her down the stairs.

He caught James's eye who was shooting him evils.

Sirius and Nancy sat and ate their breakfast. Nancy made jokes about the size of Sirius's sausage and Sirius made jokes about buttering Nancy's breakfast muffin. Peter and James sat in awe of how easily their friend had managed to manoeuvre that situation. James was pissed but you had to give him credit for how quickly he'd got Nancy hanging on his every word. However Remus showed a remarkable lack of interest towards the pair and instead sipped his third cup of tea and skimmed over todays Daily Prophet. The stacks of food vanished off the table signalling that it was time to start making their way to lessons.


End file.
